The Katana Kingdom
by mystical-dragon-sakura
Summary: Five individuals meet up in the Katana Kingdom, each having a feeling that they were needed there. But when the world is threatened by an evil force, only two of them can make the difference to save it. S+S, T+E, RM+Y, and S+K


Five totally different twelve-year-old kids are about to team up together, meeting for the very first time, to save the world. Ironic, I know. But these four are not your average people.  
  
In the year of 1413, the princess of the Daidouji kingdom runs away from her luxurious castle in look for something more. Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo, the only child of the sole ruler of the Daidouji kingdom, Daidouji Sonomi. Tomoyo ran away for two reasons only: She has no desire to be a princess and the only heir to the throne.  
  
The second reason is that she had a dream. The dream told her that people were waiting for her in the Katana kingdom, only a few leagues away from the western border of the Daidouji kingdom. She knew that this was no ordinary dream. This was a prophet dream; a dream that tells the truth of what's to come.  
  
Fifteen leagues was the exact amount of distance between the Daidouji and the Katana kingdom. She took her father's old sword that had a silver handle with a phoenix carved into it, and a sword holder. Tomoyo placed it around her waist once she changed into some female servant clothes that she found in an abandoned farmhouse.  
  
She did not want to cut her long, dark purple hair so she put it in a bun and covered it with a hat, hoping that would disguise her enough. In the Daidouji kingdom, servant girls were not permitted to have long hair, for it would get in their way while doing chores. She took a gray horse out of one of the barns and took off into the distance, ready to start the fifteen- league horse ride to get to her destination.  
  
Thirty leagues to the Eastern side of the Daidouji border, in the kingdom of the Mihira's, a young boy hopped onto his black horse, ready to start his own journey to the Katana kingdom.  
  
This boy's name was Hiirigizawa Eriol. He was a mage. A mage was a very powerful and wealthy person, but not as high as the royal family and the royal court. Eriol had dark blue hair and large, round glasses. He wore long, raggy clothes that he had found in storage; the clothes his father had worn as a young boy. Eriol had a bronze handle sword with a serpent carved into it, a ruby placed into the forehead of the snake. He placed it into his holder and quickly tied it around his waist.  
  
He took the map out of his huge pocket and studied it for a couple of seconds before stuffing it back into his oversized pocket. The map was a map to the Katana kingdom, the place in where he intended to go. He wished to go there for only one reason; he also had a dream.  
  
His dream was the exact same as Tomoyo's. Although they had never met, they had much in common. They both dreamed of something more than what their life already was, and they saw their dream as the ticket into the life they dearly desired.  
  
He rode off, ignoring the fact that when his guardians awoke, they would be furious with him. He did not need to worry of what his parents would do, for his parents were dead. They had died when Eriol was very young, and he was left to his two in-human guardians.  
  
Ruby Moon, who went by the human form of a female teenager by the name of Nakuru. Nakuru told people she was Eriol's older sister and legal guardian. Then there was Spinnel-sun. A black animal with wings that looked like a black cat. In his true form, he looked like a giant Black Panther with beautiful butterfly wings.  
  
He not only had much in common with Tomoyo, but with another young girl named Kinomoto Sakura, another person who had two guardians of her own. However, Eriol knew nothing of her, or of princess Tomoyo, or of the fourth and fifth people in which he would be spending much time with to save the world.  
  
Eriol disappeared into the night, leaving only a letter addressed 'Nakuru and Suppi for his guardians to read when they woke in the morning.  
  
A girl with long brown hair ran through the streets of the Dimitsuhai kingdom, nineteen leagues away from the destination of Eriol and Tomoyo. She was hurrying to the farmhouse of Dimitsuhai, for she needed a horse to escape the kingdom.  
  
This girl had just had a vision. She was standing in the market when all of the sudden, an image came to her. A boy with blue hair and large glasses and a poorly disguised girl dressed as a boy were riding on horses. It wasn't clear that they were going towards the kingdom of the Katana's but somehow, Sakura knew that they were. But, when her vision had stopped, she had accidentally ran into a market stand and ruined many expensive, high quality bead jewelry. Two guards had run after her when she took off running, but with her agility and cleverness, Sakura had escaped them.  
  
Now she knew only one thing. She had to get to the Katana kingdom. She finally reached the farmhouse that was located near the northern border of the kingdom. She broke into the building, where she often hid from the guards of the market place. She ran and grabbed her patched up boy clothes. She then went and picked up her silver handled sword with an engraved dragon on it. She held it up to her long, beautiful hair and sliced. Long locks of brown hair fell to the floor in heaps. She now had hair that went to just a little above her ears, but with long bangs, making her look like a servant boy.  
  
She hopped onto a silver looking horse. The horse let her on without hesitation, and soon they were out the door, heading towards the place Sakura thought her vision was leading her to; The Katana kingdom. She too, knew that when her two guardians and her brother woke the next morning, they would be furious and worried. Her human like guardian Yue had long white hair and big white wings. He had a human form too, by the name of Yukito. Yukito was in love with Sakura's brother, Touya. Touya and Yukito were both seventeen, and Touya felt the same way as Yukito did. Kero was a small stuffed animal looking creature. He looked like a bear cub with small wings. In his true form, Kero was really Cerberus, a huge, golden lion with huge whit wings.  
  
But Sakura knew that she had to do this. She felt that an evil force was coming, and she needed to help stop it. Sakura and her brother and guardians were commoners. They lived in a small, one-room shack. Touya had small magical abilities, which was that he could see ghosts. Often, he saw the ghosts of his and Sakura's late mother and father.  
  
Sakura rode into the night, with only the full moon as her light and her instincts as her only source of direction.  
  
A boy with short auburn hair ran through the streets of the Katana kingdom. His name was Li Syaoran. Syaoran was running, frantically trying to find his dear cousin Meiling. He and Meiling were stealing from the market when they were caught. They took off running, while in the process separating. Now that he had gotten away from the guards, he was trying to find her.  
  
Syaoran ran through the streets and ally ways, calling her name again and again, but to no avail. He could still not find his cousin. But then, he heard his cousin's voice calling out to him.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Syaoran ran towards the sound of her voice, ending up back in the market, where he saw at least a few dozen guards chasing Meiling. Meiling was on the back of a silver horse, the person in front he did not know.  
  
He started running towards one of the horses that were tied to a pole. He untied the horse and took off after the silver horse. He saw that the horses shoes were gold, but in this kingdom, the horseshoes were made of silver (N/A each kingdom has their own color for their main stuff) so he knew that this person was a traveler.  
  
He finally caught up to the strange person and Meilin. He heard the person, whose face was covered by the long black cloak that they were wearing, yelled over to Syaoran, telling him to take Meiling off of her horse. Easily, Syaoran let go of the reins for a second and lifted Meiling onto his horse right in front of him. Syaoran looked over at the person, and what he saw startled him.  
  
Hello, it's me, Li (This is my middle name that I like to go by, my real name is Megan). I felt like leaving a cliffhanger. If you don't know who the cloaked person is, you'll just have to read the next chap to find out! 


End file.
